


Бежать нельзя остаться

by Fausthaus



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Так не может больше продолжаться. Надо бежать!
Relationships: Philip Callahan/Derek Rayne





	Бежать нельзя остаться

Так не может больше продолжаться. Надо бежать. Бежать подальше от Наследия, бежать подальше от этого такого мрачного по вечерам особняка, бежать прочь от древних манускриптов. Бежать прочь и как можно быстрее.

Пока еще цел рассудок. Пока еще можно приказать себе забыть. Пока еще не так трудно будет вырвать из головы этот притягательный образ. И одновременно проклятый образ. Образ Дерека Рейна. 

Дерек Рейн мешает дышать. Дерек Рейн мешает жить. Иногда кажется, что доктор Рейн даже заставляет сердце биться только в том темпе, который необходимо слышать именно ему. Забывая, что сердце чужое и не принадлежит Дереку. 

Но вот чужому сердцу, похоже, все равно. И плевать на разум, что еще не оставляет попытки вернуть все на свои места. Вернуть покой в душу. Вернуть чистоту помыслов. Вернуть. Вернуть! Вернуть!

Нельзя смотреть в глаза Дерека Рейна, потому что они затягивают в себя, будто тонешь в глубоком и холодном озере. Нельзя смотреть на губы Дерека Рейна, потому что слишком сильная дрожь сотрясает тело, стоит только представить, каковы они на вкус. Нельзя слушать голос Дерека Рейна, потому что он, словно дудочка Крысолова из старой легенды, ведет за собой туда, откуда никто никогда не возвращался. 

Дерек Рейн притягивает к себе настолько сильно, что становится страшнее с каждым днем. С каждой минутой все сложнее находиться рядом с ним, потому что его дыхание может заставить рассудок потеряться во множестве мыслей, которые вызываются одним только его присутствием. Любой его жест заставляет сердце останавливаться, а дыхание перехватывает, будто из комнаты в одну секунду вытянули весь кислород. И только проклятые могут жить в этом пространстве, где нет ничего, кроме громко бьющегося сердца и срывающегося дыхания. 

Дерек Рейн проклят. И проклят любой, кто перестает жить, если его не видит. Если не прикасается к его коже. Если не чувствует дрожь его тела в ответ на несмелый поцелуй. В ответ на проклятый поцелуй, после которого останавливается время.

Дерек Рейн проклят. Как проклят и Филип Кэллахен, который уже никогда не сможет сбежать. Ведь стало слишком поздно в тот самый момент, когда порог его церкви переступил Дерек Рейн.


End file.
